


Violet Resolve

by wapaksoccet13



Series: The Shades of Purple [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Code Geass: Lost Colors, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapaksoccet13/pseuds/wapaksoccet13
Summary: Jocelyn ri Britannia is the eldest child of Rai vi Britannia and Kallen Kozuki, the elder brother to Katsu ri Britannia.  With a Geass power that grants her 100% accuracy, Jocelyn rescued her father from the clutches of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia.  Now she must use that power and her new position as Dark, leader of the Black Knights, to stop the man who had betrayed her: the illusive Shadow.  Will she be able to find the man without losing herself in the process?





	1. Life After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find the thing you want the most, sometimes sacrifices must be made.

It was bright out today, one of the warmer times of the year.  Children ran around chasing each other at a local park, unaware of the dangers that was creepy up on their world.  Their entire world, their future, was in jeopardy, but the children were at an age that shadows weren’t that scary.  At this age, they could still run to their parents, their fright quickly dispelled by a parent’s reassurance and love.  Their smiles were a bright light, but even bright lights can be dimmed by darkness.

To those who walked by, I was just another one of them.  Someone who had left their home to enjoy the warmth of this sunny day.  Maybe I was an unknown neighbor to some, a visitor to others.  I was as normal as they were, or at least as far as they could see.  If they had taken one moment longer to look at me, to look into the darkness that filled my eyes, then they would’ve known that I wasn’t one of them.  They would have known that I was far from their ideal of normal.

I could see their smiles, their lack of visible insecurities.  Their relaxation spreading to those around them.  Their happiness was a sight that should have been contagious, but here I was, far from the happy-go-lucky that those around me were.  Maybe in a different life time I would be one of them.  Maybe I could have been as normal as they were.  I was never going to have a chance to be normal like these people.  I was never going to be-

A buzzing in my ear broke my concentration.  It was a welcoming distraction; for the past two months, these dark, negative thoughts continued to plague my mind.  I pressed my right finger to the ear communicator sitting in my right ear.  New technologies continued to pop up around the world, though it was at a much faster rate when you had two geniuses working for you.

“Head back.  We may have found a new lead.”

I moved my finger off of the communicator, looking towards the group of children playing nearby.  I watched as several of them began bullying one of their companions, a girl that looked to be slightly younger than the rest of the group.  My fists clenched when I saw her start to cry under their words, and I found myself going over to the group.  The group was laughing when they noticed my arrival, the fury in my eyes.  They quickly cleared a path for me, fearful expressions on their faces.  The young girl who had been crying look up at me in fear, but the face she saw was sympathetic as I knelt in front of her.

“Why are you crying, little one?” I asked softly, my attention fully on her.

The young girl hiccupped before speaking up softly. “They…they made fun of me…and took…and took my doll…” she said softly, her eyes moving from me to the bullies around me.

I looked to the bullies behind me, their fear practically pouring out of their bodies.  The boy that held onto the girl’s doll quickly tossed it in my direction, his eyes focusing on the purple irises of my eyes.  I turned back to the girl and offered her doll back.  She slowly took the doll out of my hand, a smile forming on her face.  She looked up at me as I stood up and turned to walk away.

“Who are you?” she called out as I began to walk away from them.

I stopped, pausing at the question.  It was rare for anyone not to know who I was, but it was rarer for anyone to recognize me outside of my Black Knight uniform.  I turned to the girl, her gaze now focusing on my purple irises, just as the young boy had.  A smile slowly curled onto my lips.

“You could say I’m…a dark princess,” I said, turning to leave the park.  

I couldn’t have been any closer to the truth.

* * *

 

Law enforcement officials would crowd the park ten minutes after my departure.  The blocks surrounding the park were shut down for hours afterwards as searches were conducted.  When tips began flooding in that the mysterious woman known as Dark of the Black Knights was reportedly in the area, the Britannian government demanded that she be found.  Rewards were being offered for any information on the woman, though I could only imagine what false tips were being sent in.  As a member of the Britannian’s Top Ten Most Wanted, the amounts being offered were answers for those struggling.

“You need to be more careful out in public.  Drawing unwanted attention can cause severe disruptions to our operations,” a voice said from behind me.

I turned off the screens that had been broadcasting the news and turned to the voice. “We both know that Britannians aren’t well known for capturing those on the Most Wanted list.  It’s why they’re there in the first place,” I said, my hands moving to behind my back. “What news do you have for me, Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah held out folders. “More movement along the coast, but nothing that seems to link with previous reports.  It may just be Charles moving men around.”

I took the folders from his hand and skimmed through them. “Maybe.  I wouldn’t be surprised if these were men who were under Shadow’s control though,” I said as I handed the folders back to Jeremiah. “Go ahead and add them to my desk.  I have a meeting to attend, so I will look at them later this evening.”

Jeremiah nodded, taking the folders before bowing to me. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

I watched Jeremiah leave before turning towards the projectors.  I stepped onto pad, lights around me activating.  It took a moment, but soon enough, holograms of several older gentlemen surrounded me.  All bowed in respect before they took their seats.  It was a scene I had come accustomed to, one that had been pushed onto me without much consideration.  It was one that I would have to live with for the rest of my life.

“Princess Jocelyn, it is good to see you once again.  When news arrived that you had been spotted and that officials were on the scene moments after your departure, we were concerned,” the gentleman to my left, Duke Orman, spoke up.

I turned to the duke, my face stoic in expression. “No need.  There was no threat, and the Britannians move too slowly to begin with.  For now, continue with our plans.”

“Princess, if I may be so bold to ask, but what will our next step be?” A duke to my right, Cutler, asked.

I lifted my chin, raising my right hand up as several holographic screens appeared before me.  They were layouts of different zones, strategies of Knightmare deployments, profiles of the Knights of the Round and the highest-ranking officials; all were key pieces of information we had gathered over the past few months.  I pushed all to the side except for one.  The incomplete profile for Shadow appeared before me.

A year had passed since the Battle of Noment.  We saved the missing Japanese.  We fought against the Britannians.  I saved my father.  We exposed Charles’s involvement behind the kidnappings.  We lost Bradley.  A day doesn’t go by that I don’t think about that battle.  How Steiman Lamperouge, my distant descendant, started a battle to try to keep me from the Britannians.  How that battle ended with Shadow, someone I assumed to be our ally, introduced to us a Knightmare with unimaginable power and tried to test that power out on my father and Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of One and a parental figure to me.  How Bradley Shushiki gave his life to defend both men.  I describe my feelings as anger, but hatred comes closer to its description.  I made a vow the day after Bradley’s funeral, the day after I watched his family and friends mourn his passing.  I vowed to find Shadow and to make him pay for the misery he caused.

“The overthrow of Charles zi Britannia is the ultimate goal for the Black Knights, but the immediate goal is to find Shadow and have him answer for his crimes,” a strong voice answered on my behalf.  Stepping up behind me was Lelouch Lamperouge.  A masked man himself, hiding behind the alias Zero, Lelouch was royalty, born Lelouch vi Britannia, and was ready to help lead the charge to overthrowing his father, Charles. “Shadow has hampered our efforts for too long in the past year, and once he is disposed of, then we may proceed with placing the princess on the throne.”

“Has there been any new information on his whereabouts?  It’s been weeks since we last heard about anything that may lead to his location,” a duke I didn’t bother remembering spoke up.

"It has been weeks since our spies have had a chance to send any credible source without the risk of being discovered.  We will not push the matter, but we will continue to monitor as we have been until new information arises," I answered.

We would spend the next hour discussing movement of our troops across the districts, determining when we would strike the Britannians again, and listening to any updates that the districts had to offer.  It was a routine that was starting to become stale.  I listened to each bit of information, but I continued to find myself thinking about Shadow, the man who betrayed me.  As if sensing my change in thought, Lelouch ended the video conference.  The lights around me dimmed, leaving the two of us standing alone in a dimly lit room.  When I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, a sigh escaped my lips involuntarily.

"You need to rest every once in a while, Jocelyn," Lelouch said, watching my reaction.

I gently moved his hand off of my shoulder. "I'll rest when I know Shadow's dead, Lelouch."

I could almost picture his expression, a mixture of care yet stoic.  I pushed past him and left the conference room, keeping my face as emotionless as possible as I passed my soldiers.  Only a short while ago, the presence of Zero put the men on edge, and I was only an accomplice.  Now I put the men on edge, though their terror seemed to be more visual as I passed them.  It wasn't for my Geass power, the perfect aim; it was because I wore the Vault, a bracelet that held thousands of Knightmare designs that my father, Rai vi Britannia, had created years ago.

The Vault was his answer to the Charles problem.  With it, he could have charged head first into the Britannian palace by himself and taken Charles out.  That was before he was taken by Shadow, before he was brainwashed into serving the very empire he swore to save the world from.  His creation remained unfinished, several mechanics still underdeveloped.  When I unknowingly put it on a year ago, I unlocked a weapon that could have ended the war.  Now it was used to placate the evil of the world until we destroyed Shadow's new Knightmare, the Last One.

Based off of a design my father had started and one of his partners finished, the Last One was a Knightmare that could end all wars or end all resistance.  It was the mech responsible for the murder of my longtime friend, Bradley Shushiki, and it was in the hands of a man who would do everything to see his vision of the world come to fruition.  Shadow was responsible for the kidnapping and brainwashing of my father, and I wasn't about to let him use the Last One to rule over our world.  I wasn't about to let the man lay claim to what was rightfully my heritage.

I walked into my room, the door closing with a sigh behind me.  Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly as I began to take my jacket off.  I laid it over the back of my chair before taking a seat on my bed.  Lelouch was right in suggesting I take a break, but my mind wouldn't rest.  There were too many things to do, to take into account for, that I couldn't rest if I wanted to.  I laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.  In times like these, Bradley always knew what to say to cheer me up, and sometimes I swear I could hear his voice repeating words of encouragement.  Then I would remember that he was gone, and my thoughts retreat back into darkness.

It was then that I heard a knock at my door.  I sighed, thinking of what soldier had the misfortune to come find me. "Come in."

I heard the door open and close behind the person. "Long day?"

I couldn't help the smile that creeped out onto my face.  I sat up to see Father standing in front of the door, a smile of his own on his face.  I got up and ran over to him, feeling my body relax slightly at the feeling of his arms wrapping around my shoulders.  Since his rescue, Father had been trying his hardest to adjust to the life he had been forced to leave behind.  From the outside looking in, it looked as though no time had passed, but I knew he was still struggling with the amount of time he had missed with Katsu and I.

"Very," I breathed before burying my face into his chest, enjoying the small time I allowed myself to be his little girl.

Father chuckled, gently stroking my hair.  We stayed in each other's arms for a moment longer before I took a step back, the smile fading from my face.  Father was used to my change in demeanor, switching to the topic he had come to talk to me about. "I have something to show you."

I looked at him confused as he reached into the bag that was slung across his shoulders.  From it he pulled out a device that bore a similar appearance to the Vault.  I looked at him before taking the device out of his hands.  From all appearances, it seemed as though it was a perfect replica of the device that was currently clamped down onto my wrist, but only the activation of the device would tell if it was a true replica.

"It's missing a lot of components that the Vault currently holds, so it's not a true replica, but it will help to solve the riddle as to how to get the Vault of your wrist.  Hopefully," Father answered as though he were reading my mind.

I handed the replica back to Father. "Does it hold the same capabilities?"

Father shook his head. "This is more of a test replica than anything.  I have no intention of including any designs into it."

I nodded, looking over at my clock before returning my gaze back to Father. "Keep me posted.  I would love to have an option to release the Vault from my wrist, but until then, I plan to put it to use to find Shadow."

At the mention of the man's name, Father's cheerful expression darkened. "I want to know when you find him."

I nodded, giving Father one last hug before leaving my room.  It was one trait that Father and I shared the most.  Once we had a goal set in our minds, our determination would never waver even in the face of adversary.


	2. Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn's consistent use of her Geass power is starting to show. Will she be ready for the consequences that follow?

_Harder.  Faster.  Think faster.  Move faster.  Don't stop.  Never stop.  Keep going.  Faster.  Faster.  FASTER._

The last soldier in front of me fell to his back, laying on his back as his muscles refused to move.  I had barely broken a sweat, and this was the last of the training group.  I looked around me; the others had already moved away from the mat, their eyes wide with fear as they stared back at me.  I twirled both of my swords in circles, their blades folding into the hilts, before placing them into their sheathes on my belt.  I walked over to the bench where my bottle of water sat, picking it up and taking a long drink.  I listened to the soldiers helping their comrade to his feet and over to the bench on the far end of the training room.

In the year that had passed, I had become a skilled swordswoman proficient in the use of two-handed fighting.  Jeremiah had taught me most of my forms, but it was the several sessions of training a day that brought me to where I was now.  There was only so much one could do as the head of an organization such as the Black Knights, and from Father's memory and my one experience fighting Shadow, it was clear how much skill the man had.  I had to continue training; I had to continue getting stronger.

I looked around the room. "Anyone else?" Only silence continued to fill the room. "I said, anyone else?"

The men appeared to shrink at the sound of my voice.  I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose before waving my hand to dismiss them.  Once the last of the group had left, I went to the middle of the room.  Lloyd had been kind enough to install a VR system, and after a string of commands, several new opponents surrounded me.  They weren't going to give me the physical challenge that my men could give, but their numbers and speed of attacks would give me a better mental challenge.  I was through my fourth round of virtual opponents when clapping sounded through the room.

I stopped, looking up to see Katsu leaning against the far wall.  After Father's return and the public announcement of my placement on the Most Wanted, Katsu and Mother were relocated to our headquarters.  I could tell Mother had been unhappy with the relocation, but it had given her a chance to reunite with many of her former comrades.  Katsu, on the other hand, had been ecstatic about the relocation.  He had too grown up listening to the stories of Father and Mother's time with the Black Knights, so it was understandable as to where his happiness was coming from.

"I see you've scared off the soldiers again, Joce," he commented, a wide smile on his face.

Clicking my fingers, the VR system began to power down.  I walked over to him, grabbing the towel that was hanging by his head before wiping my forehead with it. "I have to train the hardest out of all of my soldiers, Katsu.  If I fall because I wasn't ready, then how do I know if my soldiers are ready to fight as well?"

"Did you use your Geass?"

C.C., one of my parents' former colleagues, was an immortal woman of sorts, able to grant the power of Geass.  The power of Geass manifested differently for each person who swore a contract with the immortal; Lelouch had the power to control a person for one moment of their lives, and I had gained the power of 100% accuracy.  There were few that knew of the power, my family included.  I hadn't been the first to agree to a Geass contract; that honor had fallen to my father, who had a similar power to Lelouch's, only his was through the use of his voice while Lelouch's was through the use of his eyes.

I shook my head. "No.  Too much use of the Geass can have severe consequences."

I watched as Katsu blinked before he squinted his eyes at me. "Are you using it right now?"

I looked at him confused, a slight irritation building in my chest. "No, I'm not.  Why do you ask?"

He points to his eye. "I can see its activation right now, Joce.  C.C. was very specific in her description."

I narrowed my eyes, moving towards the exit. "I wish you didn't spend so much time with her, Katsu."

I made my way down to the planning room, and I was right to assume both Jeremiah and Lelouch would be present.  At my entrance, every soldier stationed stood and saluted me but were quick to cower in fear at my dismissal.  Once the final soldier left and it was just the four of us, I closed the door behind me and locked down the room.  Not a single word would be heard through the walls.  Jeremiah could see what the problem was with just one look, and he was quick to walk over to me.

"How long?" He asked as he tilted my head up to look into my eyes.

"Not sure.  I had just finished a training session, and Katsu had just arrived."

Jeremiah looked at Katsu. "Were you there to watch the session?" Katsu shook his head, and I could see Jeremiah bite the inside of his lip.  He looked to Lelouch. "We need C.C. here."

I moved Jeremiah's hands away from my face. "Why do we need her?"

Jeremiah looked at me. "After so many uses, a Geass power will become permanent.  In other words, the activation may be used even when unwarranted.  We have only ever met one user who had his Geass move to permanency, and it left the man insane."

My fist clenched. "What was his power?"

Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest. "He was able to correctly make assumptions about a person, controlling their actions by manipulating them into thinking he was reading their minds."

I turned to Lelouch. "Has your Geass gone permanent, yet?"

Lelouch chuckled. "No, but I have not used it in quite some time.  Neither has your father.  With our Geass powers, it could create so much chaos in the world that alternatives have been made to allow us to continue moving forward with our lives."

The lock on the door to the room unlocked with the override reserved only for five people.  When the door slid open, Father and C.C. were both standing on the other side.  Father had a grave look, while C.C.'s expression was as emotionless as I had ever seen it.  They both entered the room, and Father was quick to enact the lock down codes once more.  C.C. wasted little time, moving forward to look into my eyes.  Her eyes moved from one side to the other for a moment before she took a step back.

Lelouch leaned back against the tabel behind him. "What is there to do, C.C?"

C.C. looked to him. "Nothing.  It is true, her Geass did move into permanency, but as to how it will affect her, only time will tell.  There is nothing I can do but confirm the permanency.  What she and you all do is up to you."

I eyed her for a moment before looking to the rest of the group. "If that is all, C.C., then you're free to go back to whatever it is you were doing."

C.C. nodded before leaving the room.  Once Father had reinitiated the locks, I look to the group. "Increase the security and surveillance on her."

Jeremiah raised his brow. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.  I've long had my suspicions over the woman, but it wasn't until after a long discussion with Father involving his time with Shadow that I had discovered C.C.'s involvement with the wanted man.  It wasn't clear her motivations for her involvement, but I knew that I had to keep her close.  She was our closest lead to Shadow, and I wasn't about to let the lead go if it meant that one day, I was going to make Shadow pay for his crimes.

I walked over to the table, reaching out to the VR projector.  I tapped the space in front of me, opening up a folder.  Soon, files on C.C., Shadow, and Charles zi Britannia filled the space along with various pieces of information my spies had collected over the past few months.  Something big was on its way, and these three were in the center of it.

* * *

 

The lights were off.  The moon was shining through the window.  I was wide awake.  The day had long ended, but I couldn't rest.  It wasn't because I had reports left to check over; it wasn't because I had operations moving forward tonight and tomorrow.  It wasn't because the Geass permanency was still on my mind.  Missing him shouldn't be the one reason why I couldn't sleep tonight, but it was.

The nightmare over Bradley's death would often haunt me for days at a time, but it had been a couple weeks since the last ones.  I sat up, drawing my knees to my chest.  Father and Lelouch had both brought a psychologist in to help, but I didn't need someone trying to dissect my thoughts or how I felt.  I knew both, and I knew why they were reoccurring.  Until Shadow was dead, they would still haunt me.  Until the source of my pain was vanquished, I would continue to drown in the sorrow that surrounded me.

Looking to the nightstand that was right of my bed, I reached down into the drawer and pulled out a tablet.  It was the only piece of technology that held anything personal to me.  As a leader of an organization deemed terroristic in nature by the ruling body of the nation, it was best to keep personal items to a minimum in case of emergencies.  Unlocking it required a fingerprint scan and an eye scan to ensure the privacy of the items, but once the tablet was unlocked, all of what I held close to me was pulled up to the screen.

There were pictures of Katsu and Mother from when we were younger, smiles wide on their faces.  It had been several years since this picture had been taken, and it had me thinking back to our earlier conversation after the training session.  Katsu was growing taller with each passing day, and his hair had started to turn a shade redder, just as Mother's was.  It wouldn't be long until he was as tall or even taller than Father.  I scrolled through the pictures, my finger stopping when a picture of Bradford and I appeared on the screen.

Throughout my time in Ashford Academy, Bradford had hung around me.  We were almost inseparable, though most of my memories were just that:  memories.  This picture was the only one that I had of Bradford that wasn't a memory, my last physical reminder that he had once been a person.  It had been taken after my first set of Knightmare pilot trials.  There had been no doubt that I would pass them; I had the highest marks possible in all of the practice rounds leading up to the first trial.  I walked away with the third highest marks ever, only behind Suzaku Kururugi and Atarka Shishuki, Bradford's older brother.

The memory itself was one of the sweetest ones I had.  Bradford was the first to rush to me, wanting to be the first to congratulate me.  I had been upset for not doing as well as I thought I could have, but that didn't stop Bradford.  He overplayed all of my tactics in the first trial, placing me on the highest pedestal that he could.  The picture had captured the moment that I finally gave in to his excitement, a smile a small fraction of the size that Bradford had on my face as I looked at him.  He had been the only one who knew exactly what to say to bring me out of my thoughts, to get a smile on my face when I didn't want to smile.  He was the only light that seemed to radiate in my otherwise dark existence following Father's "death."

Shutting down the tablet and sliding it back into the nightstand's drawer, I laid back on my bed, staring back at the dark ceiling above me.  Nothing had changed.  The moon was still bright, the night around me in the room was still dark, and I was still here.  As I stared into the dark, I could feel streams of tears start to run down towards my ears.  I reached up with my right hand, gently placing my hand on one of the streams before lifting my hand above my face.  I could see where the tears had wet the pads of my fingers, but my brain hadn't processed what it had meant yet.

Then it hit me, and I couldn't help the tears that began to flow freely.  I curled in towards myself, rolling onto my left so that my back was to the door.  The pain that rushed through my body hurt, but I didn't want it to stop.  I couldn't make it stop.  I had to endure, to keep up the façade that I had spent months building.  There was no way it could come down in public, in front of everyone.  I had soldiers to lead, plans to make, an empire to take down.  There was no way I could let my emotions control me at a time where I was needed the most.

So I didn't fight the pain that took over my mind.  I let it run wild, knowing that I would have to hide it away once more in the morning.  I cried.  I cried for loss.  I cried for misery.  I cried for me.  When the last of my tears ceased and my chest eased to the point where I could breathe properly, I stayed in the curled-up ball on my bed, staring at the wall.  It only took for a moment for everything to return to the normal that I pressed myself into making.  A normal that showed a strong leader, not an emotion-wrecked child.  I was not a child any longer; I was Jocelyn ri Britannia, leader of the Black Knights and rightful ruler to the Britannian throne.

Yet, I couldn't help but wish I was once again a child, able to hide from the battles and suffering that plagued this world.  If I was a child, I could run away, far away, and never have to worry about those who needed protecting and those who needed to be destroyed.  That wasn't my destiny.  That wasn't my world.  That wasn't my choice.  I schooled my emotions back into neutral, hiding back behind the mask that I had been so well as to show people.

* * *

 

_Wrong.  Wrong.  Pathetic.  Wrong.  WRONG.  None of these are right.  They are him.  None of them.  None of them are him._

"Sir?"

Arata blinked, quickly closing the folder in front of him and turning to the soldier that just spoke to him. "I'm sorry, Private.  What did you say?"

The young man held up a stack of papers. "These are for you, sir.  I was told to bring them to you by Sir Kururugi."

Atarka took the papers, flipping through them to see that they were new orders directly from the Emperor. "Thank you, Private.  You are dismissed."

The young private saluted Arata and quickly made his way out of the office.  Once he knew that the young man was out of ear shot, Arata set the papers down and spun around.  He entered a code that was designed specifically for the terminal behind him and leaned back as he awaited an answer to his call.  The voice on the other line was masked with a voice changer as they answered.

"Are the plans under way?" Arata asked, threading his fingers between each other in front of him.

**_"Yes, Shadow.  Neither the Black Knights nor the Emperor's forces are aware."_ **

"Good.  Keep it that way.  Emperor Charles is determined to see his project fulfilled for whatever purposes he wants to use them for.  I intend to make sure that his plan fails and mind succeeds instead."

**_"Understood, Shadow.  We will contact you when we are ready for Phase 2."_ **

Arata smiled as the call ended, looking towards the picture he kept of himself and his younger siblings.   _Soon, Brother.  Soon we will be reunited._


	3. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every Plan A, there is always going to be a Plan B.

Family dinners were starting to have a normal feeling to them.  They weren't as frequent as Mother would have liked them to be, but as leaders of an organization that had been deemed terroristic in nature, there was little we could do when there was so much planning that needed to be done.  I took to helping Mother make the food, while Katsu would spend the time with Father setting the table and asking questions about what life was like when Mother and Father were younger.  The world had become a different place since their time at Ashford Academy, and it was interesting to hear how Mother and Father had spent endless hours helping Lelouch in bringing a period of peace between the Japanese and the Britannians.

Katsu took his place at the table as Mother and I began to shuttle the food to the dining room. "Did the other students ever make fun of your hair, Father?"

Father raised an eyebrow to Katsu's question as he took a seat next to his son. "No, but why such a question, Katsu?"

"I was just wondering.  Like, you don't see a lot of people who are young and have grey hair.  It's usually for the older people."

Father chuckled, leaning forward on his elbows. "I spent a lot of time with Lelouch and Suzaku when he was attending Ashford, so no one really asked such questions.  It was seen as more...disrespect towards two because I was a part of their friend group and the Student Council."

Katsu nodded, looking from his hands to me then back again once I took my seat at the table. "Um...can I ask you a question, Father?"

Father smiled as Mother placed a kiss on his cheek before she took a seat to his left.  He looked to Katsu as he began to put some of the food onto his plate. "What's your question?"

"When are we going to finally end this fighting?"

Everyone at the table froze at Katsu's question.  My hands, having been raised as I began to move food towards my foot, slowly made their way back towards the table. "That's not a question for Father, Katsu."

Katsu turned to me, narrowing his eyes. "And why not?  If we manage to take Charles off of the Brittanian throne, then Father has a rightful claim to it."

"He won't.  We've already discussed this.  We will end Charles's reign, and I will become the next ruler of the Britannian Empire."

I could see Katsu's grip on his silverware tighten. "And why do you get to have that choice, but not Father?"

"He has chosen not to take it, Katsu.  Leave these decisions to those in charge."

"And why are you one of those people in charge, Joce?  Father is back with us; he's the one who should be-"

Before Katsu could finish his outcry, I slammed my hand down on the fork beside my place, the force sending it up into the air spinning.  I was quick to reach out and grab it, holding the points threateningly at Katsu.  He froze at the action, staring in terror at me.  Father and Mother quickly rose to their feet, ready to jump between to stop any violence.  If I wanted to, I could have easily defeated both of them, but it was not something I wanted to do.  None of this was what I wanted to do.

"I am in charge because I have to be, Katsu.  You weren't forced into this position like I was.  You are here because you are family and I hold you close to my heart.  Father was forced away from his family because he was seen as a threat.  He has chosen to take a step back to help research ways to stop Charles and his army.  That leaves me, the oldest of his children, to take his spot on the throne.  I do not take it with glee; if I had a choice, I would destroy the empire and everything it stands for.  Maybe when we defeat Charles and I take the throne, then just maybe that dream will become a reality, but for now, you will sit there and never demand to know things that do not concern you."

A silence followed as I lowered my fork back to the table and stood from the table.  Apologizing to my parents for the unnecessary interruption, I quickly leave and proceeded to head to the training room.  Sitting in my room would do nothing for the pent-up anger that was quickly rising in my chest, and training always seemed to ease me back into a calmer mindset.

Lloyd took several considerations in when designing the VR system, and I was quickly thankful for it.  In a mood that could only be settled by quickly beating the opponents it constantly threw at me, I was arriving at level 20 when a knock caught my attention.  I looked up for a split second to see Father standing in the doorway to the training room, nodding to acknowledge his presence before swiftly cutting down the virtual opponent who was rushing me.  I moved up two more levels before Father took the hint that I wasn't going to stop with his arrival.

"Your brother didn't mean anything by his questions tonight, Joce."

"So says you and probably his constant apologies after my leave from dinner."

"You were right when you said that you were forced into this, but that doesn't mean you weren't the only one.  Katsu and your mother were forced to do things they weren't happy with as well."

"They aren't working almost day and night to save the world."

There was a swing from an opponent, forcing me to duck under it before jamming my sword between their shoulder blades. "That may be true, but any sense of a normal life for them was taken away, just as it had been for you," I heard Father say as I threw a power kick into the chest of another.

I swung my sword down hard on the next opponent, my breathing now a heavy pant.  I snapped my fingers, the command sending the VR system into shut down, and turned to my father. "All sense of normal left the world for me when you were taken from us.  I took an oath that would let me right the wrongs of the world, and they have it hard?  Until I rid the world of the evil that Charles zi Britannia has brought down on us, I can never return to a normal life like they can.  You won't face it; the others can't face it.  I'm all that's left!"

My heart was racing; my anger was burning with a passion.  It was then that I saw the sadness that filled Father's eyes.  I looked down, ashamed at my words. "Father, I'm-"

"There's no need for apologies, Joce." My head snapped up to be met with a smile. "You're absolutely right."

I looked away once more. "No, Father, I am not.  I-"

His hand clasped my shoulder, effectively ending my train of thought. "You are, though.  It was not my place to put this much pressure on you, my only daughter, and I'm sorry for that.  If things had been different, then you would have never had to feel this pressure.  If I could take it off of you, then I would, but when I saw how much influence you had on those around you, taking that away seemed...unjust.  You have so much potential, and you see the potential in those around you.  To rip that away from you, especially now, would be a dishonor to you."

I looked up slowly at him. "Do you really think so?"

Father smiled at me, gently squeezing my shoulder. "I know so, but please take it easy on your brother.  One day, he'll come to understand why you took up the mantle, and why it was the right decision.  Just give him some time."

I nodded once, but as he turned to leave, I quickly stopped him by pulling him in to a hug.  I could feel his surprise, but it didn't take but a second for him to wrap his arms tightly around him.  I lied when I said I couldn't return to a feeling of normal for right then I felt a normal that had long escaped me.  I felt like a young girl who could be sheltered in the arms of her father from the evil nature of the world, even when I knew the truth that surrounded us.

I was the one to pull back, a smile on my face, when the intercom came on.  ** _"Ma'am, you are needed on the bridge."_**

 _Jeremiah._ "What's going on?"

**_"The large grouping on the coast is in movement once more, and it has drawn the attention of the Knight of One."_ **

_Suzaku_ _?_ I slid my sword back into its sheath. "Alone or with forces?"

**_"It seems to be with his private forces, and that includes his son,_ ** **_Ichirou_ ** **_."_ **

My teeth began to grit against each other at the answer.  If Uncle and Ichirou were moving to intercept the troops on the coast, then they no doubt had details on Shadow and his plans. "Move to intercept immediately.  I want the Lords ready for combat."

**_"As you command, Princess."_ **

Father looked to me, moving to follow as I made my way to the hanger. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If Suzaku and Ichirou are moving to intercept those troops, then they must be Shadow's.  That means there must be information as to his plans somewhere on one of the higher officers."

Father grabbed my shoulder, tugging me back to force me to a stop."Joce, even if that's true, do not move too quickly.  You cannot rush in and risk the lives of those around you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "They understand the risks we take to stop Shadow and Charles, Father.  If they must give up their lives, then so be it."

Father returned my glare with one of his own. "Do you understand the risks of your own mission?  Keep in mind that you are not invincible, even with the Vault on your wrist."

I pulled my shoulder out of Father's grip and turned to continue heading back down the hallway. "I know," I whispered, my chest tightening at the thought.

* * *

 

"Yes, sir.  I understand.  If we find anything, you will be the first to know.  We will bring them to justice."

It was the same montage that was spoken with each screening that his father had with the Emperor.  And Ichirou couldn't help but feel a bile start to build up in the back of his throat.  He knew what the Emperor was doing was wrong; that much was clear after the Battle of Noment.  At the same time, he knew that he and his father had to keep up the rouse of being loyal to gain knowledge on Charles zi Britannia's plans for the world.  If anything, it was to help Jocelyn defeat Charles.

 _Jocelyn._ It had been a while since Ichirou had even thought about her.  Her face was plastered over Most Wanted posters and screenings that were made public throughout the empire.  It portrayed her as a traitor to the very country that she had once called home.  Princess Cornelia, Jocelyn's mentor in her Knightmare pilot training, helped to bring the attention down, but with the Black Knights consistently creating problems for Charles, her attempts were often in vain.  Sometimes he wondered what she was doing, how this life was affecting her.

He quickly shook his head of the thoughts as the door to his father's office slid open, revealing an exhausted Suzaku.  Being the Knight of One, the highest of the Knights of the Round, meant that his father had more responsibilities than any of the other knights, but it meant that he was the closest to the Emperor.  Suzaku looked at his son, a tired smile forming as he clapped his hand on Ichirou's shoulder.

"Everything is moving smoothly.  Our forces are gearing up to intercept Shadow's troops as we speak," Ichirou informed his father.

Suzaku nodded down the hallway, and they began to make their way to their Knightmares. "Has Jeremiah been informed?"

"I sent word once everything was in motion."

Suzaku nodded. "Good.  This is the break we've been looking for, and if we are to take down the Emperor, we must stop whatever Shadow has planned."

Ichirou reached out, grabbing his father's arm to stop him. "Father, maybe you should sit this mission out.  The Emperor has been forcing assignment after assignment on you for the past two weeks.  Let me lead this mission in your place."

"You know I cannot allow that, Ichirou."

"And why not, Father?  I am more than capable."

Suzaku stood straighter at Ichirou's defiance. "I have to, Ichirou.  I know that you are more than capable of leading my troops, but we cannot risk any slipups.  If not for us, then for Jocelyn and the Black Knights.  Both of us are needed on this mission."

Ichirou searched his father's eyes, nodding once he found the resolve.  Suzaku smiled and returned to walking down towards the hanger, but even the resolve did not quell Ichirou's concerns.  He had heard rumors about Jocelyn's increasing ruthlessness within the Black Knights, and the increasing exhaustion from his father only fueled his worry.  He knew that having Jocelyn take down Charles the plan, but he wasn't about to let one tyrant be replaced by another.  He knew his father wouldn't have the courage to execute Jocelyn if the need came to fruition, so that left it on his shoulders.

He just hoped that the worst case would never become a reality.


	4. New Faces

For every knight, there is a lord that presides over them.  I knew that I needed an experienced group of pilots in preparation to combat the Emperor's Knights of the Round.  My heels clicked loud in the silence as I walked down the hall and into the bridge.  The soldiers who waited in the room stood at attention at my arrival.  I looked around and nodded for them to sit.  The younger soldiers made to their seats quickly, but eleven others remained on their feet.  Jeremiah made his way to my side, pulling up a hologram of the coast.

"Princess," the man to my right bowed. "The 12 Dark Lords are ready to deploy at your command."

I nodded once. "Thank you, Roman."

Roman smiled, taking a seat with his fellow lords.  He held the title of the Second Lord, second only to Jeremiah.  Each Lord had been hand-picked by myself, their loyalty to me and me alone.  Each had their own original Knightmares, and tales of their unique skills reached lands beyond that of Area 11.  Their skills were equal to the Knights of the Round, and each were waiting for their command to engage.  They were waiting for me.

I looked to Jeremiah. "What is the status?"

Jeremiah motioned to the hologram where an area was highlighted in red. "Britannian forces have been reported moving into this area.  We've interrupted transmissions that they're moving to intercept Shadow's forces.  The Knight of One, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, leads the Britannians with his son, the Knight of Eleven, Sir Ichirou Kururugi, as his second-in-command."

My teeth began to grind against each other at the mention of Ichirou.  Once, I considered him an acquaintance, the son of my father's friend.  At some point, he may have become a fellow soldier, possibly a friend, but he was an enemy.  A Britannian Knight of the Round, a soldier that served a monster.

I leaned forward against the panel, eyes narrowing at the red area. "Do we have any intel on why Shadow's men are there?"

"No, ma'am.  We have spies currently trying to gain more information, but as of right now, we can only confirm that his soldiers are present," another Lord, Lord of Eight Illsia, answered.

 _Damn it.  Just what are you planning, Shadow?_ I looked to my Lords. "Prepare for battle.  I want to know what's going on and why Shadow picked here."

"Yes, my Princess!" All of the soldiers in the bridge answered.

I took my leave, Jeremiah close on my heels.  He was quiet for most of the walk, but I could tell that something was eating at him.  His stoic expression hid his emotions well.

"Speak your mind, Jeremiah.  Out of all of my Lords, your thoughts are who the ones I take into the most consideration."

Jeremiah seemed to hesitate, but his shoulders relaxed at the confidence. "I...Thank you for the words of confidence, Princess.  What is on my mind at the moment is nothing to concern yourself with, I assure you."

"But it is if you're spending majority of the walk in contemplation, Jeremiah," I answer, opening the door to my room. "Please.  Speak your mind."

Jeremiah waited until the door closed behind him before he spoke once more. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed to show a bit more control over your emotions at the announcement that Ichirou would be with his father.  May I ask why?"

I sat down at my desk, chewing the inside of my cheek. "He tried to end the Black Knights, to end the peace that we have been fighting for.  He stands in the way as a Britannian soldier in our fight for freedom.  To stand in our way means that he understands the consequences of his actions."

Jeremiah watched me for a moment. "Are you sure this isn't because of Bradley's death, Princess?"

My fist clenched at the mention of Bradley. "The only one responsible for that death is Shadow, and he shall pay for his actions.  That is why we are going to the coast right now.  That is why we are going to hunt him down and bring him to justice."

Jeremiah nodded. "Understood, Princess.  I will personally see to the mobilization, and I shall inform you when we are ready to strike."

I waved him off. "Thank you."

I watched as Jeremiah bowed before leaving the room.  Sighing, I turned to my desk and began to look over the schematics of the coast.  Shadow made a sound strategy in placing a base on this coast; it's cliff and underground system proved tactical.  With two major points of infiltration, the plan was to wait until Suzaku's forces made their initial contact before moving in from behind to take advantage of the disabled weaponry on both sides.  Lelouch would remain on the flagship and relay if there were any changes in advantage.

A knock at my door brought me from my thoughts, and a moment later, Father made his way into my room.  I blinked as I turned to him. "Can I help you, Father?"

"I just came to inform you that I would be accompanying you to the battlefield."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?  With what Knightmare?" I held up the Vault on my wrist, the device that held several Knightmares of my father's design in its databanks. "With the Vault, I am in no need having a backup Knightmare aboard."

Father nodded. "I am aware of this, which is why I've been working on my own Knightmare."

My head tilted to the side at the admission. "That so?  And I assume Llyod has been working on it with you."

"You are correct."

I smiled a little.  It would explain why Llyod had been seen very sparsely in recent months. "So there's nothing I can do to change your mind, Father?"

He returned my smile. "You are correct.  So, shall we head out?"

I stood, grabbing my cloak from its spot on the back of the door.  I threw it over my shoulders, black with golden embroidery forming swords on my arms, and clasped the chain around my neck to secure it.  I picked up the communicator on the table and placed it in my ear, pressing a button twice to transform the communicator into a black mask that covered my face just below my eyes.

"We shall."

* * *

 

Sutherlands exploded all around the Speed as I made my way through the Britannian forces.  Caught off guard, Shadow's forces fell to my blades as well before they had a moment to regroup.  When you had the fastest Knightmare model in the world, taking down your enemies almost seemed bothersome sometimes.  Explosions surrounded me as the Lords quickly disposed of their own opponents.

"Lord Roman," I called, pulling up his viewing screen. "Jeremiah and I are going to take Alpha Team and infiltrate the base.  Keep the Britannians out of this."

**_"Understood, Princess.  I will have Lord_ ** **_Kelsa_ ** **_on standby if you need reinforcements."_ **

I nodded, allowing the Vault to power down and return my body to its physical form.  That was the true power of the Vault; it could transform its user into any one of the Knightmare designs stored in its database, making the user one with their Knightmare.  The transformations would take a great toll on my body, but slowly, I was building my strength back.

The Vault began to power down, and I was still trying to catch my breath as Jeremiah made his way over with Alpha Team. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, careful to give me enough space.

I nodded, straightening up and regaining my composure.  I looked to the Alpha Team leader. "Let's begin.  Breach the door."

The leader nodded, moving his troops into place.  The sounding explosion sent off numerous alarms, and we were greeted by several of Shadow's soldiers.  Gunfire erupted around us, forcing my men to take cover.  I sighed, releasing my saber from its sheath and straightening it to its full length.   _Troublesome soldiers._ I could feel my Geass power activate, and I rushed forward towards the enemy soldiers.  One by one, my blades cut right through them, ending their pathetic lives.  I walked forward, looking around at the hallway.

Jeremiah walked over to me, looking at the bodies of the soldiers around us. "Your orders?"

"Alpha Team, search the base.  Collect as much intel as you can.  Jeremiah, you and I will be searching for their control room."

The soldiers began their search as Jeremiah and I began to walk down the hall.  Sounds of gunfire erupted behind us, but we continued forward.  Jeremiah and I came across a couple soldiers but were easily cut down by Jeremiah.  One of the soldiers cut down held the schematics for the base, but when we reached the control room, we found it empty of any personnel.  All of the equipment was still on, indicating that their users were quick to disperse.

I walked over to the head of the room, quickly moving through the files.  All sorts of information was present on the console, from soldier movements to locations of Shadow's bases.  My eyes narrowed at how much information was here; the amount of security would make it seem as though it was just another staging point.  To have this much information on Shadow seemed too convenient.

"Order our men out of the base, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah nodded, placing his hand to his communicator.  I could hear the slight static from the failed attempt. "Comms are being blocked.  I can't reach Alpha Team."

I slammed my fist down onto the console.   _A trap.  But why?_ It was then the large screen on the opposite side of the room lit up, a too familiar face appearing before Jeremiah and I.   _Shadow._

"Jocelyn ri Britannia and Jeremiah Gottwald.  What an honor to see both of you today," Shadow said, the smile in his eyes fueling my anger.

"FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I shouted, drawing my blade.

Shadow chuckled at my outburst.  He waved his hand, and a door to my right opened.  I could see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, unmoving as Jeremiah drew his blade as well.  The man's head remained bowed, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my head start to stand up.

"What is the meaning of this, Shadow?" I asked, my grip tightening around the hilt of my sword.

Shadow leaned forward towards us. "Your doom," was all he answered before ending the call.

The man before us lifted his head, and I couldn't move.  I could feel my arms shaking, but my feet remained planted.  The world around me threatened to give as the man moved inside the room.  Jeremiah, sensing my distress, moved in front of me, but even I could see his hesitation once he saw who was standing before us.

"Bradley..."

* * *

 

They had finally done it.  His scientists had created the perfect clones.  One he sent to destroy his enemy; the other was resting.  Atarka stood behind the one-way mirror, watching the monitors of the clone with his hands behind his back.  This clone would be given the memories of his brother, and contingencies were in place to keep the clone from finding out his true origin.  Atarka smiled at the thought of bringing his family back together, sealing up the whole that the Battle of Normet had caused.  To see his little sister's smile once more was all that he wanted.  The destruction of the empire he served would come next.

"Sir." One of the scientists had made their way up to him, a clipboard in his hands. "We're ready to start the process."

Atarka nodded. "Begin then."

They were waking the clone up, and Atarka would soon enter the room, calming the confusion that was planned to come.  He would explain about Bradley's close death, how they were just in time to save him.  When asked who was responsible, Atarka knew who he would pin the near-death experience on.  Hatred would spread, and the most powerful weapon would remain in his hands.  No one would be able to stop him.

Not even Jocelyn ri Britannia.

* * *

 

"Bradley..." I whispered, my eyes locked on the man walking slowly into the room. "How...how are you-"

"Princess!" Jeremiah shouted as he shoved me out of the way, blocking Bradley's swing with his own sword.

I landed a couple feet away from the two, and I could feel my fear climbing.   _He wouldn't attack me.  This can't be real.  This can't be, but he's here.  How is he here?_ I could practically hear Shadow's laughter in the back of my mind, and something snapped inside me.  The fear that had once paralyzed was replaced with an anger that I had never truly known before.

I launched myself at Bradley, knocking him away from Jeremiah.  My fist connected with his face once, twice, and then a third time before I allowed my anger to take over the actions of my body.  Everything but Bradley's eyes seemed to disappear around me, and my fist continued to rain punches against his face.  I don't remember how long I sat there punching him, but Jeremiah reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop my onslaught.

I was panting as he pulled me to my feet, but my eyes never left Bradley.  I could hear him radioing orders to Alpha Team as communications were restored.  Jeremiah moved so that he could look me in my eyes, forcing me to look away from the damage I had wrought against Bradley.

"Princess, we have to leave now.  Do you understand me?" He asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

A brief pause escaped before I could nod.  I know he led me out of the base, not looking back towards the control room.  He helped me into his Knightmare, bringing me back to my ship.  When I finally regained my senses, I was back in my room with Jeremiah, Lelouch, and Father standing nearby.  Father was beside me, my hands in his as he patiently waited for me to come out of my stupor.

I blinked a couple times before looking at the three. "What happened?"

Father placed his hand on my cheek, looking me in the eyes. "From Jeremiah's description, you two ran into an unforeseen complication."

I bit the inside of my lip. "Bradley.  He was there, but it shouldn't be possible.  I watched him die in my arms.  I buried him.  He's dead, yet he was still there.  I don't understand how it was possible."

Jeremiah pushed off from where he had been leaning against the wall. "He won't be following us any time soon, that much was clear from the beating you handed to him, but you are right.  Seeing him there has complicated matters.  I've already contact Llyod to start looking into the matter, and your father has agreed to help him."

I nodded, waiting for Lelouch's take on the matter, but he surprisingly remained quiet. "Lelouch?" He lifted his head at the sound of my voice, bringing him out of whatever thoughts he was drowning himself in. "Thoughts?"

He shrugged. "Until we know more, especially from the data that we gathered from the base, there's little to do but speculate.  Once we have a more detailed explanation, then we can plan our next move.  Until then, I suggest you rest as it seems you were the one most afflicted by today's actions."

Lelouch left without another word, followed by Jeremiah.  Father remained, his hands not leaving mine.  I could feel his worry seeping through his group, and I gave him the best smile I could.  He stared into my eyes, searching for something.  Maybe confirmation, maybe assurance.  I don't really know, and honestly, I didn't really care.  I gave him what he was looking for, hoping that it would be enough for him to leave.

It was.  He made sure to assure me that when they had more news I would be the first to know.  I watched him leave, the door sliding shut with a click, before silence enveloped the room.  It was here, alone, that I could hear my thoughts.  Shadow made a huge mistake in forcing me to face someone who wore Bradley's face.  He forced me to face a hidden fear.

He would regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to see more of? Let me know in the comments below or on my Tumblr!


End file.
